Érase una vez
by Rain Liddle
Summary: La vida de Rabi como Hombre Libro. Siempre gustó de contar historias. Fanfic traducido.


**_Érase una vez... _**

Había una vez un chico de cabello rojo que amaba contar historias ; se decía que era capaz de traer personajes a la vida con sólo desearlo.

Cuando el chico era más joven, antes de que su vida cambiara, solía narrar historias a quien quisiera escucharlas. Fantásticos cuentos de princesas y demonios, amor y magia, más todo lo que un cuento de hadas pudiera pedir.

Incorporaba a su repertorio las historias que había oído del anciano en el mercadillo, narraciones que habían cruzado océanos y desiertos. El muchacho estaba siempre feliz de aprender, escuchar, y cada vez que repetía una historia, lo hacía con más elaboración y empeño. Las mujeres comenzaron a dejar en su cuidado a sus hijos más pequeños mientras hacían sus compras en el mercado, y era el pan de todos los días ver a una cantidad importante de niños observando con ilusión a un muchacho pelirrojo (no mucho mayor que ellos), en tanto él le narraba cuentos fantásticos. Se convirtió en lo más adorable de ese negocio , y en ocasiones, los compradores se pelearían entre sí para ver quién conseguía un asiento más cercano al del muchacho, en tanto su labor como narrador de historias, se incrementaba.

Entonces, llegó el Hombre-Libro y se lo llevó consigo. El muchacho de cabello rojo se dio a sí mismo el nombre de "Rabi" y ya no contó historia alguna a los niños embelesados de la calle. Ahora, él y el Hombre Libro se dedicaban a recordar la historia en cuartos oscuros, puesto que algunos ejemplares eran demasiado delicados para ver directamente la luz del sol.

No es que a Rabi le disgustara ser el aprendiz del Hombre Libro. Al menos, no del todo. Las historias acerca de batallas antiguas y los relatos sobre imperios derruidos le fascinaban, haciéndole sentir que tenía el mejor trabajo en todo el mundo, dichoso de recordar la historia tal y como era. Aún así, en ocasiones, cuando el sol brillaba en lo alto y él se encontraba atascado en una palabra desconocida, encerrado en ese cuarto, intentando traducir alguna cursilería en un texto antiquísimo, se sorprendía con la mente vagando hacia su vida pasada, en el mercado y con las princesas. Recordaría cómo la esposa del vendedor de frutas le obsequiaría a escondidas, un mango muy maduro, en agradecimiento por entretener a sus hijos. Y cómo las muchachas de la florería reían ante sus expresiones faciales, terribles, por cierto. Entonces, a veces tras un día especialmente agotador y caluroso, se tendía en su cama y contaba más historias al techo. Historias que ahora eran cada vez más ricas, en comparación con las otras, debido al aprendizaje adquirido, y no sólo eso, contenían también realidad, personas de verdad, y princesas verdaderas. El villano solía ser con frecuencia un hombre sobre el cual había leído mucho, y los libros le llamaban "El Conde Milenario".

Ni bien Rabi cumplió quince años, el Hombre Libro le informó que viajarían a Inglaterra. Fue difícil hacerlo, pero aprendió muchos mitos de boca de los marineros, algunos de los cuales nunca había oído hasta entonces. Focas que se despojaban de sus pieles para convertirse en hermosas mujeres y enormes monstruos que podían atrapar los barcos y hundirlos en las profundidades del Océano. Al mismo tiempo, consiguió dominar un nuevo lenguaje, que el Hombre-Libro no le dejó utilizar en compañía de gente educada. Por la noche, los sueños de Rabi estaban llenos de **selkies **y krakens, que se deslizaban juntos en su mente, a la par de dragones y princesas, generales romanos y extrañas civilizaciones caníbales.

Cuando al fin llegaron , nada era como Rabi lo esperaba. Se hubiera figurado una poderosa Organización dedicada a defender el mundo del mal, pero la gente que allí habitaba era otra cosa. Un líder loco y sin esperanza alguna, enteramente devoto de su pequeña hermana; el segundo al mando no menos que un sufrido encargado de mantener todo en orden cuando el otro estaba exhausto o demasiado ocupado; el solitario, de una furiosa belleza con un trágico secreto. Hubo algo allí que sedujo a Rabi, además de los uniformes, claro. Eran las personas, la manera en la cual se adaptaban tan maravillosamente bien a las historias que ahora narraba para los hijos de los Buscadores, cuando no estaba fuera en una misión o recordando. Con gran facilidad, Rinalí se convertía en la princesa encantada por los selkies , cuya piel había sido encontrada por el cruel, oscuro, y enigmático príncipe, Kanda. Su hermano sobreprotector sería quien lo retara a duelo, y ¡Oh! El final cambiaba todo el tiempo, pero Rabi estaba más que sólo feliz de contar historias nuevamente.

Entonces, finalizó la guerra, y Rabi dejó de hacerlo. No es que no tuviera nada para contar. Al contrario, su memoria estaba llena de personas que se despojaban de sus pieles, pero para convertirse en monstruos , no en focas juguetonas.

Había conocido al Conde Milenario, y sabía que no era simplemente un villano como los demás, sin rostro alguno, metido adentro de algún cuento de hadas, que se trataba de un ser verdadero, terrorífico y carente por completo de piedad alguna. La princesa Rinalí se había desvanecido hasta ser poco más que sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, todavía resultando adorable desde todo ángulo, pero poseyendo a penas una fracción de esa belleza viva y refulgente que tuvo mucho tiempo atrás.

Su solitario príncipe Kanda ya no existía, muerto en el cumplimiento del deber antes de que tan siquiera pudiera conocer a esa persona que tanto anhelaba. Rabi sumergió su ser en su tarea como Hombre-Libro; recordar la historia. Los distantes horrores del pasado eran bienvenidos con alivio, a diferencia de los aún demasiado cercanos, horrores del lejano día presente. Ya no leía sobre batallas para hacerse una idea de cómo introducirles con elegancia en historias fantásticas para los niños, no más sonrisas cariñosas al leer sobre una joven princesa en un castillo antiquísimo. Supo que todo aquello le había sucedido a gente verdadera y que esas historias , no podían ser más reales. Al igual que su propia vida, que sería algún día registrada por otro Bookman, el estaba recordando la de todos los demás, que probablemente jamás habían pensado que sus aventuras eran "divertidas" o "graciosas", cuando menos.

Era una consideración de un soldado a otro soldado, el no cambiar sus historias innecesariamente, y en eso consistía su labor por entero.

Los relatos en su mente se marchitaron, debilitándose hasta el hartazgo, sin salida alguna. Lentamente, fueron reemplazados por hechos y cansancio. Envejeció, volviéndose cada vez más y más solitario, llegando al punto de salir al mundo sólo a buscar alimentos. Rabi recuerda lo que el último Hombre-Libro , el viejo Panda, le dijo en cierta ocasión, acerca de ir a través de un círculo de similitudes ; siendo el único motivo por el cual un Bookman necesita un aprendiz: Para mantener la cordura de sí mismo.

El sonido de algún roce hizo que levantara la mirada , inclinado como estaba, por encima de una pila de libros. Una niña pequeña se había escabullido en la tienda y por lo visto, intentaba largarse con unos cuantos volúmenes , escondidos bajo su diminuta chaqueta.

-¡Por Dios Santo¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-Le increpó Rabi, incrédulo. ¡El coraje de los jóvenes hoy día!

La niña lanzó un chillido y lo observó, temblando. Tenía el cabello enredado y sus ojos eran despiertos, a pesar de que mostraban terror. Murmuró algo.

-¿Qué dices? Me temo que no entendí eso último.

-Quería algunos libros. Pensé que no extrañaría uno o dos.-Hizo una pausa.-Lo siento.

-No lo hagas. Dime, pequeña¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó Rabi, con el interés subiéndole por la mirada. La jovencita estaba lo suficientemente apasionada por la lectura como para robarse libros, y él necesitaba un aprendiz.

-Sarah, señor. L-Lo siento, por favor, no me lleve ante la policía, le devolveré los libros, mire.-Con mucha prisa, los colocó en su sitio, pero él levantó una mano.

-No, Sarah, quédatelos. Dime¿Sabes escribir?-Asintió, algo insegura.-Excelente, ahora¿Te gustaría convertirte en mi aprendiz? Podrás leer y escribir todo el día.

-Oh, señor ¡Me encantaría!

En tanto Sarah sonreía y sujetaba los libros con más fuerza contra su pecho, la pequeña semilla de una historia echaba raíces en lo profundo de la mente de Rabi, quien a ella le devolvió una sonrisa con algún remanente de su calidez anterior, y le preparó una taza de té, encontrándose a sí mismo nuevamente soñando con cuentos de hadas que a penas si comenzaban.

_Érase una vez, una pequeñita llamada Sarah, que amaba leer, puesto que era dueña de una habilidad para viajar hacia el mismo interior de los libros.  
_

* * *

El autor original de ésta historia es **infinite beauty**, aunque Cut se tomó el rato para traducirlo hace un par de meses atrás (?) Quién diría que el tiempo pasaría tan rápido y los exámenes ya casi en puerta... T.T 

**::::::Se vuelve a estudiar, con el rostro contraído por el llanto::::::::**

Por cierto: Selkie es el nombre de una leyenda marina. Son las focas que se quitaban la piel para convertirse en humanas.

**::::::Se va a seguir llorando porque tuvo que estudiar de más::::::: **


End file.
